


Everything you touch

by Whenhopediesyoung



Series: Children of Eve [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Poetry, Character Study, Implied Unrequited Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenhopediesyoung/pseuds/Whenhopediesyoung
Summary: Frozen boy, why art thou so cold?





	

**Everything you touch**

 

Frozen boy, why art tho so cold?

Touched by the winter queen, whispers the land

Her child claimed before he could become a man

Frozen boy, why art thou so cruel?

All you touch doth turn to ice

Your pale fingers winter's tool

Frozen boy, how art thou so charmed?

As if a kind word never crossed to you without a barb attached

As if the humor of a fiend cannot a friend's smile match.

Frozen boy, why art thou so scared?

That at the lightest touch, you would like a bird take to the air

Your fear makes you cruel, which in turn makes you cold. Quite unfair.

Frozen boy, how can thou distrust me?

I would never attempt to melt you

Force you to change the things you do

Though the world withers around you, I would be blessed to be touched too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not satisfied with this but whatever. I have a cool idea for a au where the Pevensie family is split with the three ruling Narnia and banished Edmund in a place of permanent cold as punishment. Forced to fight each other again and again, immortal, in a vicious cycle none can stop. Until it does.


End file.
